


Chained to You

by ERR404gaem



Series: Chances [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RocketShield, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERR404gaem/pseuds/ERR404gaem
Summary: Follow-up to "I Want You (I Don't Know if I Need You)".





	Chained to You

**Author's Note:**

> Part two! More smut!

_ Bold. _

_ Forward. _

She’d done it. The wall was gone. No more chipping, no more noises in the hall outside her - _ their _ \- room startling them and ruining the moment, the mood, the  _ everything. _

_ Until now. _

Fareeha grinned like a fool as she held her trembling girlfriend. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been so driven to pleasure a partner. Definitely not within the last five years, probably not within the last ten years for that matter.

She definitely could not remember being so aroused by a partner’s enjoyment.

The intrusive - but most welcome - finger that penetrated her, and the warm hand that rested so torturously against her, drew a soft cry of surprise from her. Teeth on her collarbone made her hiss. “Aches, doesn’t it?”

Brigitte’s voice was hoarse, but still somehow sultry and impish. Fareeha quickly nodded, lifting her right leg ever so slightly, only for Brigitte to push it back down with her left. She whimpered, needy, desperate, so tight and aroused it was unbearable. And still, that lone finger worked slowly.

It felt so good.

It wasn’t enough.

_ It felt so good. _

_ Not enough. _

“Hands off, Fareeha. Close your eyes.” The decidedly evil finger withdrew, and the bed shifted; Brigitte had gotten up. Somewhere in the small room, she heard Brigitte fumbling with something.

The bed shifted again. The finger returned, faster this time.

_ It still wasn’t enough. _

Her hips bucked sharply just as hot air fell against her ear. “Didn’t know making me cum would make you so wet,” Brigitte panted, the energy and eagerness in her voice palpable. If the intent was to make Fareeha even more aroused, she had succeeded.

The pop of a cap caused her to inhale sharply, the warmth of Brigitte’s hot breath against her ear vanishing only increasing her anticipation. A command to sit up that sounded much too sexy to be serious had her sitting, legs spread wide, on the bed. The infernal finger that promised without delivering remained, still stroking so nicely but not hard enough, alleviating and worsening the ache all at once.

In this position, she couldn’t rock her hips to increase the friction. The frustration, the need, was maddening.

A warm thumb against her clit sent a jolt through her. A cry of desperation and relief filled the little room, which evidently pleased her partner so much that the thumb began to rub oh-so-gently over her at the same lackadaisical pace as the finger inside her.

Just seconds after Brigitte’s thumb began its own torture of her body, another cry filled the room as Fareeha, exposed and spread wide, was denied. Her body shook, her need for release growing unbearable.

She was so tight, so wet. “Please…” she whimpered.

Brigitte chuckled. “Need you to wait just a moment, baby.” The cap popped again, then the sound of something rustling the blankets. “Good job keeping your eyes closed, by the way.”

Another tortured whimper escaped her, and then she felt Brigitte’s legs under her own, two hands on her rear urging her to raise herself just a little bit.

Eternity seemed to pass by until she felt the head of the dildo rest gently at her entrance. Slowly, so slowly, Brigitte lowered her onto it, stretching her and immediately vanquishing the ache she had dealt with til now. The discomfort was wonderful.

At last, the dildo was fully sheathed inside her. Brigitte only gave her a moment before slowly rocking her hips.

At last, friction. Penetration.

Praises and pleas for more poured from her mouth, filling the room, only to be punctuated by Brigitte’s hot mouth on her breasts, a sharp bite to her neck. Brigitte changed their position only once, carefully tipping them so Fareeha was on her back so she could thrust harder and faster.

It all ended in a ragged scream when, after pushing her time and again over the edge, Brigitte made her touch herself.

_ “I’ll show you how it’s done.” _

Oh yeah. That’s definitely how it’s done.


End file.
